Fluids are often dispensed or transferred from bulk tanks or other primary receptacles to secondary tanks or receptacles using a length of hose having a nozzle attached to one end thereof. The other end of the hose can be attached directly to the bulk tank or primary receptacle or to a pumping system. The nozzle is used to control the flow of fluid though the hose. The nozzle also provides a spout which can be inserted in a tank or secondary receptacle into which fluid is to be dispensed or transferred. The spout thus directs the flow of fluid during dispensing or transfer. Nozzles typically include valve mechanisms which are operated by pivotal hand levers. Pulling or squeezing the hand lever opens and closes the valve mechanism and thus controls the flow of fluid during dispensing or transfer.
The following U.S. patents exemplify various nozzle designs: U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,889 to Brand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,820 to Brand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,564 to Mansfield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,518 to Klaus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,615 to Pacey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,103 to Frise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,493 to Pacey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,697 to Logan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,578 to Fraser, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,741 to Marvel. In addition to these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,115 to Bahroos et al. discloses a hand held spray nozzle, and U.S. Pat. No. 408,687 to Brandly is directed to a faucet.
The present invention is directed to fluid dispensing nozzles which have improved flow characteristics and which can be manufactured in cost efficient manners.